


Dandelion's Grand Adventure to the Coast (and some other things)

by Nerd_Galaxy, orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Action/Adventure, Banter, Bards, Best Friends, Blonde Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cockatrices, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, M/M, Magic dick, Monsters, Pining, Plot, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Smut, Spitroasting, Strangers to Lovers, Telepathy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Eliseo (OC), Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, Witcher Senses, two cunts one lie amirite boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Galaxy/pseuds/Nerd_Galaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The White Wolf-- The witcher, Geralt of Rivia, my best friend and lifetime muse, and I, the bard Dandelion, embark on a journey to the coast and happen upon the broken settlement of Drudge. There we meet one, Eliseo, a secretive mage looking to travel with us. After I get shit-faced drunk the first night on the road, feelings are revealed and we get to know this Eliseo a little more than expected.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ___ATTENTION___  
> DANDELION IS BLONDE LIKE THE BOOKS THANKS 
> 
> This is directly quoted from an RP I did with my boyfriends. The formatting and might be a bit weird because of this. But don't be deterred!!! I think it's actually pretty good and we don't do the *nuzzles u* shit. Thanks luvs  
> (Also not beta-ed so... trust in the Discord spellcheck and phone autocorrect)
> 
> Dandelion/Jaskier is written by me, WhoopsISpilledTheGay  
> Geralt is written by Lychenthrope  
> Eliseo is written by Nerd_Galaxy

  
  
Wind howled and pushed its way through, showing no mercy for anyone in its wake. A massive storm was lurking beyond the horizon. Such weather would nearly sweep anyone off their feet or cause flooding in the small rundown town. With windows and doors missing or broken in most homes, the streets were empty aside from the occasional lost traveler attempting to find shelter and a single merchant trying one last thing before the rain started. The sight of thunder strangely didn't deter a few of them. Then again, people were desperate to make a living. Granted, there were worse places to live - like Vizima.

Among those in the streets was a hooded figure walking out from of the torn down huts. They looked to the sky with an annoyed expression - a piece of paper and pen in hand. Their pace was uneven and quick, yet they felt calm about what was going to happen. It would take a while for anyone to take up the contract, but it would be worth it.

The figure made their way to the notice board. It was completely empty except for the town's name - Drudge. Fitting considering what they were asking for. Shaking their head with a sigh, they raised up the note and took a final glance at the writing. Legible, but not very neat. No signatures either.

\----

_"Slaughter of The Feathered Demon_

_This dreadful creature has been sighted near the town, causing terror to those who live there. It has poisoned and killed a few travelers on their way to this town. With large feathered wings and talons sharper than any knife, it's not afraid to use its tail or break when you're least expecting it. Thus, this monster can no longer live. It's too much of a danger here._

_For anyone willing to take down this beast, I only make three requests. One, I must accompany during battle to ensure its death. Two, materials gathered from the creature must be given to me. Three, you must not bring any harm to me._

_Anyone who breaks the rules will not receive any form of payment. I shall be waiting in the old abandoned inn for further details."_

The detailed request was pinned down the board soon after. However, the person there vanished without further thought. There was no use being outside anymore at night. The sky was growing blacker and harsher the longer they stood out there. If there was someone was willing to take on the job, they knew where to seek them out the next morning. After the storm, of course. No one would be insane enough to go out like this.  
  
  
(Geralt's POV)  
  


He had no clue why they'd come back to Velen- it was all swamp, drowners, and water-hags. His _favorite_. 

The witcher and his bard trotted along at a decent pace. No big storms, yet, and nothing too distracting from the Path. They'd been traveling for what felt like months now, moving along the roads and picking up contracts. The usual, really, nothing all too new- Dandelion had finally gotten his own horse with his earnings, so he didn't have to worry about being pulled at by the end of his gloves or having his armor yanked for a ride anymore. Really, he sort of missed having the other's warmth on his back, but the sun would suffice. Probably. Roach hadn't changed a bit- neither did the bard, really- and all was well. 

It was when a storm was brewing and he could smell the scent of rain that he'd decided they'd need shelter. Usually, he and Roach would keep traveling, but he knew the bard would most likely catch a cold. He never wore appropriate gear for these things, so they may as well settle in Drudge. It was only the day or so's ride off, and once they'd get there the storm will've hit- so off they went. It was mostly silent, the clopping hoofbeats and the occasional comment, as well as a bit of singing, but nothing the witcher hadn't resigned himself to hearing already. 

Once they'd arrived, it was nightfall. Crickets and toads chorused in the bushes, cicadas screamed out and if one were to have a good ear, necrophages and wolves had begun howling. The once distant roll of thunder and scent of the storm was privy to human ears and nose, the dark clouds beginning to block out the moon. They'd made it to Drudge, only a few fisherman shacks and such remaining, when the board caught the witcher's eye. Hopping off Roach, he read it through. 

"What do you think, Dandelion? Feel like taking a quick contract?" he asks, passing the slip to his bard.  
  


The bard, in his brightly dyed and glamorous clothes, took it with interest and skimmed over it. “Why not? This menacing thing sounds like a cockatrice or griffin, yes? Those pesky aves.” He let out a bubbling laugh and handed the worn paperback down from his mystical ashen steed, glowing orange from lit lanterns. 

The crack of thunder could be heard nearby, and in tandem the beginning of light rainfall on the traveling pair. It would surely increase in severity if they stayed out longer than a minute. “Well, would you look at that,” Dandelion took off his signature feathered hat and allowed his jaw-length blonde hair to soak through. “And I thought I would need to bathe tonight.”  
  


He watched the bard like a hawk, awaiting his response. Honestly, he'd be glad to do it on his own, but part of him liked letting the bard see him kill monsters. He at least got real praise then, and well- he was always a bit of a showoff. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by the bard's voice. "It's most likely a cockatrice. Griffins don't poison, they torture, last I checked." 

He slipped the paper away as soon as the rain began, looking to Dandelion and quirking an eyebrow as he watched him soak his hair. "The less baths, the better," he shrugged, leading Roach into a house that really only was three walls and a roof- good enough for her to sleep in, maybe- and set down a few fruits and a bag of grain for her to eat. "Goodnight, Roach. I'm leaving you here for the contract. Keep yourself safe, and don't kill anyone." he smiled at her, patting her nose and leaving as she bumped his legs. His face soon went back to neutral as he looked for a suitable house. There was sound coming from one- must be the contractor.. and then an empty one beside it. It was convenient, at least. Running in, he found that it was mostly intact, and pretty well-kempt. 

Pawing about the belongings, and picking up on a faint scent that led away, he guessed that it was recently lived in, and moved out of. He searched the bed- no signs of anything there- the dressers- empty- and a chest. He'd only found a bottle of alcohol. His, now, at least. Peeking out the door, he called to his bard, who was still just standing about. "Dandelion! Come here!"  
  
“What is it? Dead fishermen again?” He asked, moving inside after him and leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"No, it's an empty house. Abandoned." he looks behind him at the bard. "You know what that means, right?"  
  
“Terrible taxes, plague, hauntings, shelter, oh _please_ tell me it’s shelter. I need more than a bedroll and a lean-to.” He sighed, putting his hands in a prayer position.  
  
"....It's shelter," he sighs, yanking the bard in by his shirt collar. "Settle in, I need to make oil and elixirs."  
  
“Alright, alright,” he put his hands up. “No need to tell me twice, master witcher,” he amused himself, shucking off his muddied boots and moving to a comfortable chair near a sparse bookcase. Propping his feet, magenta socks wrapped around them, up on a side table, he began to strum on his lute for _ambiance_.  
  
He rolls his eyes, hopping up the ladder in the end room and searching the attic. More alcohol, some fire starter for the hearth, and pots. Good. Bringing them- well, putting the alcohol in his arms and throwing the pots and fire starter down- he moved over to the hearth and got everything ready. Fire started, pot over it, alcohol, oil, herbs, a stray body part or two- and there. An oil could start brewing. He pawed about for a mortar and pestle, getting started on making the elixirs.  
  
“Hand me that contract again?” Dandelion stopped his playing, holding out a hand towards the hearth with an expectant look in his cornflower-blue eyes.  
  
He passed it over before quickly getting immersed in his elixir making again.  
  
The bard looked closely, reading every word and stopping about halfway. “Have you ever gotten a request for _seeing_ the beast get slaughtered? It seems the requester is a sick sadist, hm?”  
  
"Some want to make sure I actually do the job instead of just letting it go." he shrugs. "It's not a weird request."  
  
“Isn’t that what your little trophies are for?” He hummed before setting it on the floor next to the white-haired one. “I can’t place it, but something about this person strikes me. Something odd.” He sniffed the air, then his fingers, and lastly in the direction of the contract. “Ah. The smell.” He desperately tried to place it, sniffing over and over and looking like a lost hunting dog who needed a trim. “Cloves and cinnamon. Tingled my nose.”   
  
"Who knew the bard could pick up on scents too?" he chuckles, looking to the contract and sniffing the air. "Hm. It is cinnamon and cloves." A sigh left him as he finished up, laying on his back on the floor. His softly glowing yellow eyes met the bard's blue ones. "You should try to rest. We have a lot of running to do tomorrow."  
  
"Of course I picked it up. Quite striking for anything here not to smell like rot, fish piss, or dirt," he yawned and hung his hat on the corner of the rocky hearth mantle to dry. "I'll definitely _try_. Do I get the bed or shall I sleep on this chair?" He raised an eyebrow to Geralt.  
  
"Bed. I'm taking the floor. I need to keep track of the oil." he sighs, moving his hands behind his head- a good enough pillow. "I checked. There's no bugs yet."  
  
"Oh joy," he got up and stretched before heading to the bed and tucking himself in. Just a little drafty, but it would do. It was always better to have a mattress than nothing at all. "Goodnight, Geralt." He waved to him, closing his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight," he sighs, closing his eyes and waiting. He hoped he could at least sleep a little, but that may be out of the question depending on things... he evened out his breath and tried to let himself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn arrived far slower than the contractor hoped. The heavy downpour and crackles of thunder from the night before were nothing more than distant memories - that was if you avoided looking outside. Branches scattered about, rooves torn off several huts, notice board broken and laying on the ground, abandoned homes and roads flooded completely from the sheer amount of water both from the storm and mire, and the stench of rot and fish. It was almost a miracle that the inn or the home nearby survived the harsh beating from above.

Regardless, today was another day. No travellers or merchants chattering or yelling about some new product. No fears of being washed away or becoming a drowned rat. The only thing to worry about was repairing the board and hoping someone picked up the request either before or after everything hit Drudge.

Sighing loudly, the figure from last night rolled out of with a loud groan of annoyance. They put on a new pair of clothes, brushed their hair into a low braid, threw on an amulet, and gathered coin and other junk into their small bag before leaving the room. They rushed to the bar to snatch up some bread and leftover fruit for breakfast, sitting at the bar in peace with a single lit candlestick.

Another morning with slim pickings they supposed. No one would have expected anything less. The inn wasn't in very good shape along with the rest of the town after all. No one wanted to be here in Drudge's inn. Beds were either broken or several sheets on the floor, windows were boarded up to stop water or wind from getting inside, all sorts of creatures roamed about the floorboards - snakes, rats, and spiders, and light was scarce aside and peaked through small holes in the walls and ceilings.  
  
\---  
  


Sighing, Geralt awoke. He could smell rot and fish- ugh, he hated swamps- and on the air, drowners further off. He gets up and stretches his arms, pops his knuckles and stretches his legs. Looking to the oil, it was finally done. Good. He moves towards the pot, dousing a rag in the oil and coating his blades in it. It was a ritual, at this point, methodical preparing in a near fetishistic fashion- he _needed_ to do this, needed to brew oils and prepare elixirs even if he could kill the monsters without it- because it satisfied his anxieties, satisfied the need to prepare for a hunt. 

Once everything was gathered and his armor was tightened and secure, swords upon his back and slick with oil, runes illuminating in brilliant patterns of green, blue and purple, elixirs strapped to his belt and hair tied, he moved to wake the bard. "Get up, Dandelion. It's time," he calls, gently shaking his shoulder before moving to the door.  
  
The bard blinked his eyes open and rose quickly, stretching as he got up to fetch his boots. “Looking dashing today, Geralt,” he remarked near thoughtlessly as he got his notebook at the ready for jotting down any and everything he saw. Once his hat was fastened loosely and dramatically on his golden locks, he followed the witcher outside.  
  
"I look the same," he says lowly, leading them to the inn and moving inside. The carnage outside was incredible- at least the horses were okay. He sighs, knocking on the wall as he noticed the figure eating by the candle.  
  
"Hey. You the one that put out the contract?"  
  
The figure jumped at the knock, dropping the piece of bread from their hand and onto the counter. They sighed loudly, turning around in the seat with the hood still on, clearing their throat, and making eye contact with the two standing at the doorway. Their eyes lit up in surprise and recognition as they grinned - a Witcher and his bard. Today was getting better and better.

"I was, and I'm glad to see someone found my note last night. Make yourselves at home, sirs." They clarified with a small cough. The figure was trying their best to speak from their chest and in a lower register. It was passable enough to be a man's voice.  
  
"Right. Do you have more information on the monster? Where it nests, what it looked like?" he asks, striding over to the counter and leaning against it. "From what you put on the notice, it sounds like a cockatrice. Did it have the head of a rooster?"  
  
Dandelion was ready to write down any notes with some charcoal pencils if needed. He made his way to the other side of the mysterious contractor, sitting on a barstool and giving him a helpful smile.  
  
They nodded slowly with a disgusted expression on their face when recalling the creature. "It was a cockatrice from what I've seen. Rooster head, poison talons, beak, feathered wings, a long tail, and everything. Such a disgusting creature. I found the nest in the treetops along with bloodstains about 5 miles from here." The shortest one out of the three shivered and glanced between the two occasionally. It was really hard to believe that anyone would pick up the contract so soon. Not even a full day. "Anything else you need?"  
  
"Need you to stand back while I work. Stick with Dandelion, he's good at running off when things get bad." he nods, motioning for everyone to follow him and getting out of the inn- Five miles really wasn't too long of a trek for him, at least, and he guessed Dandelion would have some fun chatting up whoever this client was.  
  
“I’m Sir Dandelion, Viscount de Lettenhove and Master of the Seven Liberal Arts. Pleased to meet you, oh mysterious one,” he put a hand out for the other man to shake, a charming smile on his face. “It’s nice to know who we’re working with, yes?”  
  
Hesitantly, the man brought out his own and took Dandelion's hand in a loose grip. The smile and introduction had him slightly nervous along with the idea of meeting with the beast again. Even then, he should be polite to both of them. "Call me Eliseo. It's nice to finally meet you both, Sir Dandelion." The brunette chuckled lightly. His hair and face were peeking slightly out of his hood.  
  
"Don't remember you ever being anointed a 'Sir'," he grumbles.  
  
"Oh shush Geralt. It's manners," he shot over before his gaze returned to the smaller. "Master Eliseo, well aren't you soft-spoken! I'd expected some headstrong townsfolk like we usually meet."  
  
He held down a snicker at their comments. "I like to think I have some manners compared to travellers." Eliseo shrugged. His nervousness ebbed away the more both of them talked. "I really wasn't expecting anyone to pick up the contact, sir. The storm did end up breaking the notice board. I thought I would have to repair it and wait for weeks until someone showed up, but here we are."  
  
“We just arrived in town last night, you were very lucky. I don’t think even Geralt was planning on taking up any contracts before he saw yours!” He sniffed the air unconsciously, smiling at the obvious cinnamon and clove aroma. “Perhaps your perfume swayed him.”  
  
"The coin did," Geralt sighs, giving a glare to his bard. "It's not like my job is to hunt monsters, Dandelion. Surely I'd pull us over just for perfume's sake." he drawls sarcastically, loading his crossbow. He could smell the cockatrice, now, thanks to the breeze.  
  
"You never know. Most people smell horrid and don't groom themselves. _Ever_." He pointed out offhandedly with a wave of his hand. Gods only knew how many times people wanderers into the inn with their tattered rags. Fun times.

The smallest male tried his best to stay close behind the bard during their walk. However, his fear slipped out instinctively once the crossbow was loaded. He wasn't exactly afraid of the Witcher in front of them. It was more so of the cockatrice close by. "As for the coin, I have it stashed away in my bag until you're done. I don't have any doubt in your abilities, Master Witcher."  
  
"I didn't think so," he shrugs. "Else you would've turned me away from the start." he sighs, quickly drinking a potion and running ahead. He could hear the cockatrice ruffling its wings, getting ready to take off. If he could ambush it from the ground, that'd make things easier, but he supposed he could shoot it out of the air. He rolls into the brush, the monster flying out with a deafening screech- then the flick of his crossbow, and they were on it- he dashes out of the bushes, placing a sign on himself and firing at the thing in the air. His silver sword leaps into his hands as the cockatrice dives, and he cuts the wing clear off. Now it was only a game of chicken, each of them circling about each other like hungry beasts.  
  
"Here, here, come here Eliseo." He pulled him back by the arm behind some brush. The spot was hidden enough that the cockatrice likely wouldn't care about them, and they still had a clear view. "This is the fun part. It's like a dance, almost, the way Geralt fights." He mused, jotting down quick sketches of their position with arrows dictating where they stepped and dove.  
  
His body shook naturally, watching the beast and Witcher go at it - a test of strength and wits. From what he could see, the man was good at what he did like the tales and songs said. His movements were shift and calculated with each swing and hand gesture. Silver steel pierced feathered flesh as the cockatrice cried out in rage and agony at the loss of another wing. It was almost hilarious to watch their game. The feathered demon seriously thought it could really stand against a Witcher. The same thing that terrorized him and many others for so long.

With one glance, he had to tear his gaze away and focus on something else - on Dandelion and his drawings. He couldn't think about what was going around them unless he wanted to embarrass himself with crying. So he watched the blonde sketch and capture as much as he could.  
  
Geralt rolled out of the way of one of its pecks, growling under his breath as he awaited another one. Once it had, he hopped up and stabbed it in the shoulder, sliding behind it and getting in a slash at the tail. The cockatrice cried out and screamed, clawed and pecked rancorously at him, all in a last effort of survival. A devilishly malicious grin came onto his face then, as one well-placed jump landed him on its shoulders and his sword pierced clear through its skull. Hopping down, he pulled his sword out and trotted to the two.  
  
"It's dead."  
  
Dandelion had noticed his little audience, and made sure to keep his drawings quick, light, and feathery. That way the other could make sense of the sounds and his visuals and judge what was happening. Once he heard the announcement, he stood and began to clap and cheer. "Marvelous! Great work, Geralt. Sure to be included in an artwork or piece of mine."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he sighs, wiping his blade on his pants and sheathing it. "Feel free to come and inspect it," he says to the contractor, wiping blood away from his mouth. One less monster here, then. That was good.  
  
Eliseo forced himself to stand up and nodded at Geralt. Walking over to the now-dead cockatrice, he pulled out a dagger from his bag and crouched down to its level. The brunette really only needed its organs, talons, several feathers, and eyeballs. He shuddered and pushed down the urge to vomit at the last one. Its beady little eyes were still open despite bleeding out of its skull. If he hadn't known better, he would have ran, thinking it was alive and about to kill him. The contractor shook away the thoughts and returned his attention to making careful incisions, unlocking the hidden compartment in his bag, and storing the materials away. The poor area would be stained until he washed it in a river or pond.

Once he was finished with his own job, he turned to both the Witcher and bard behind him. His clean hand reached inside to grab the 320 crowns he promised. The shaking and urge to vomit had grown worse since getting up close to the cockatrice. "H-Here. Feel free to gather anything from it. I...got what I wanted. Thank you, sirs."  
  
Geralt watches closely- seemed like they knew what they were doing. Alchemy, perhaps? He shrugged, taking the coin purse before noticing how shaky the man was. Making the sign for Axii, he spoke. "Thank you, you paid a lot better than most." He waits a moment before speaking again, putting the coin purse on his hip. "Why did you gather ingredients? Are you a pellar?" he asks curiously.  
  
"A pellar? No, no." He breathed out, confused by the sudden feeling of calmness. The brunette accepted it willingly. Anything was better than crying like a child. "I can't give you the full reason, but I research creatures. This cockatrice happened to be one I needed. Why?" He asked back, hoping his own amulet was still hidden in his shirt. What he said wasn't a lie though. He _had_ been researching a few drowners and wildlife before the cockatrice showed up.  
  
"Geralt here is simply nosy. It leads us to quite exciting adventures, so I don't mind," Dandelion chipped in, putting finishing details on some of the sketches from memory. "But it _does_ intrigue me as well. A researcher in this dead-end hovel?" He raised an eyebrow, cocky smile ever-present on his face.  
  
"This 'dead-end hovel' used to be my home. I came back to see how far gone it was. It's been years." Eliseo wanted to hiss out the words, but he couldn't - physically and emotionally.  
  
"Ah- my apologies," Dandelion gave him a sympathetic smile before tucking away his notebook and leaning his arm on Geralt's shoulder. "It is pretty far gone, though. And I never even saw it in its glory."  
  
He shrugged off the bard's arm with a look. "Well then. We're off to the next town. Thank you." he says simply, turning on his heel to head back, letting out a whistle or two to call the horses.  
  
Feeling the calmness wash away, he snapped back into reality as the larger man waited for his horse. The former contractor took in everything that was said with a sigh. An idea had popped into his head, but he wasn't sure if it would work. "Say, Master Geralt and Sir Dandelion, I have another thing to ask of you before you leave. Would you care to hear me out? No monsters this time." He called out nicely as he could manage.  
  
The bard looked to Geralt expectantly, knowing his own answer would be disregarded.  
  
"Fine. What is it?" he asks, turning around to look.  
  
"Feel free to deny, but may I come along with you? We're both heading the same direction, and I don't have any more business here. I'll keep quiet and stay out of your way, too."  
  
"Up to the bard," he says with a shrug, hopping up onto Roach. Might keep him occupied. Less song, and maybe even less chat, that was good. And, he could always learn something from the research. Hm. That could be good.  
  
“I’m alright with it. The smell of cinnamon and cloves I much prefer over Geralt’s signature corpse aroma.” He chuckled, patting his own horse, Pegasus, on the nose before hopping on himself. “Though I have to ask, how do you know we’re going the same way?” He tilted his head, hair glistening in the morning sun.  
  
"I don't smell like corpse," he says lowly, patting Roach between the ears with a sigh.  
  
"I assumed you were. Master Geralt did mention something about going to the next town. Am I wrong?" Eliseo chuckled nervously.  
  
“Ah, right, yes. Though that doesn’t...” he trailed off, assuming he had simply missed any talk of directions when he was immersed in drawing. “Never mind. You’re welcome to join. Do you have a steed?”  
  
"Hm. We didn't mention directions. There's towns on either side of here. Are we going east, or west?" he tested, perking up a bit as his medallion started to react before the other answered.  
  
"I don't have a steed." The brunette curiously glanced over to the Witcher. He could see the suspicious look on his face. Now wasn't the time to be caught. "I'm probably mistaken in my assumption, but I was hoping west. If you're going east, then ignore my offer about travelling together. I'll head back."  
  
"We're heading west, to the coast," he said simply, eyes narrowing for a moment before looking away and getting Roach ready to leave. "You can ride with Dandelion."  
  
He let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't suspicious for him to do so given what he said. "Thank Melitele, and thank you both. Walking town to town is not fun at all." Eliseo sighed out. Wiping the blood on his dirty hand on his boot, he joined Dandelion on his horse and patted the stallion's side instinctively. He never knew how these horses would react to him.  
  
Pegasus simply snorted, kicking his front foot into the grass and dirt. “Don’t worry one bit. It’ll be a smooth ride. Maybe a bit too smooth with trusty Pegasus here,” Dandelion grinned back at the newcomer and called up to Geralt. “Lead the way!”  
  
"Hey-yah!" Geralt exclaimed, getting Roach into a gallop down the road. It was only a little while into the next town, and Geralt knew for a fact they had no contracts, so perhaps they'd get a night to rest and solidify the travel route. It couldn't be that hard, hopefully, with another with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its drunk and somft dandelion time... also we learn a bit more about eliseo! :))) our childddd

~~~  
  
"Hey-yah!" he exclaimed, getting Roach into a gallop down the road. It was only a little while into the next town, and Geralt knew for a fact they had no contracts, so perhaps they'd get a night to rest and solidify the travel route. It couldn't be that hard, hopefully, with another with them.  
  
Pegasus followed naturally, wind flowing through his mane. Similarly, his owner’s mane might have been whipping in the face of Eliseo without him knowing. “So!” The bard grinned, tilting his head slightly back so the other would know he was talking to him. “Ever heard one of my ballads? You know, the Ballad of the Lion Cub of Cintra, Elusive, The Stars above the Path..?” He listed off a few of the most well-known ones.  
  
"Yes, I know of both of you. It wasn't personally until now." He admitted, ignoring the hair was previously in his face and scooting back.  
  
“Ah! Really? I’m glad our influence has been as far as... Drudge!” He almost forgot the name for a moment, oops. “That’s thanks to me, by the way. I’ve been promoting that one since I was a mere teenager.” He chuckled, sighing quickly, “All for naught, seeing as he doesn’t even pay me. Doesn’t pay attention to me, half the time, either!” He shook his head in disappointment. “He’s still my dearest friend, though, don’t get me wrong.” The bard was talkative today.  
  
"Odd way to treat a friend, but then again he _is_ your friend. I wouldn't know how you two interact normally." The brunette shrugged. "Still impressive that you managed to get this far ahead in life though. Most bards I've met are either terrible at what they do or don't get the recognition they deserve. I'm happy that you're not either."  
  
“I am too!” He laughed, “I’m not totally broke and a beggar yet!” He grinned to himself and looked back at the other, trying to get a glimpse under his hood. “You know enough about what I do already, what do you do? Why do you research things like cockatrices, exactly? If it’s not too much of me to ask,” he added politely.  
  
Eliseo made a face at the attempt, turning his head slightly away. "Well, not everyone is immune to poison or curses. I study the creatures in hopes of helping travellers stay out of danger. I've seen enough bloodshed already." He could give him that much before throwing in a small joke. "Besides that, cockatrice feathers make very nice pillows."  
  
“Woah. Good heart,” he reached back and patted the thigh of the darkly cloaked man. “And I agree. I’ve felt them, very soft.” He chuckled.  
  
Geralt could only sigh at what he was hearing, looking to Roach. "Great," he whispers. "Now we have two." She just snorted in response.  
  
“What was that up there, Geralt? I see your jaw moving,” Dandelion called, always keeping an eye on the witcher.  
  
"I'm talking to myself!" He calls back with a glare. "Leave me to it, bard!"  
  
“Join the conversation with the other _people_ , Geralt. Much more fun that way!” He snorted, knowing the other wouldn’t join or at least wouldn’t contribute.  
  
"I'm fine. You two can talk." he huffs, looking back to Roach. Why was he taking the bard with him again anyway? Oh yeah, because it was his idea. If witchers didn't feel, how come he hated being alone?  
  
“Right, right, always,” he waved him off and turned his head slightly back to the mysterious man. “So... Eliseo, yeah? What do you look like under there?”  
  
"Like any other person." He chuckled lightly, still amused by the banter from before. "Are you asking to see my face, Sir Dandelion?"  
  
“Yes, that is exactly what I’m asking. I do prefer to see the face of my travel companions at least once.” He gave him a charming smile.  
  
Geralt snuck a glance behind him. He wanted to see the other's face too, admittedly.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you look. I usually have it on to avoid trouble. Can't get in a fight for looking at someone weird if they can't see you." The smaller male sighed and noticed Geralt also looking over. Guess he had to do it now. Eliseo reached for his hood and pulled it down to reveal his face. "There we go."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, taking a good look and memorizing the man's face before looking to the road once more.  
  
“Ah! A handsome young man. Definitely younger than me,” he snorted, looking about his features and curly hair.  
  
"I'm not too young, Dandelion. I'm in my late twenties. I'll be thirty in a year or two last I checked." The curly-haired man pointed out. He hadn't realized that he forgot to add the sir. Revealing his face had brought more confidence and comfort than he originally thought.  
  
“Still a bit younger than me,” he raised his eyebrows, honestly expecting the other to be twenty-two at the latest. He hadn’t even noticed the dropped sir, as he wasn’t too strict with titles anyway. “What am I by now..? Thirty-five? Forty? I can’t remember,” he shrugged.  
  
"He's fifty!" Geralt called back, unable to keep a small smirk off his lips.  
  
“Hey- I am _not_!” The bard near shrieked back, glaring at the back of the wolf’s head.  
  
He let out a soft chuckle, wiping his mouth to hide it. "You are. At least fifty-eight."  
  
“I am not _remotely_ close to being sixty. Excuse you! What are _you_ by now? Ninety? A hundred-eleven?” He shouted.  
  
"I'm ninety-seven," he grumbles.  
  
“Now that, I believe,” he huffed, shaking his head. Looking back to Eliseo, he tried to defend himself. “I sincerely apologize for his behavior and _lies_. I am definitely forty-five _maximum_.”  
  
The brunette let out a snicker. He couldn't help himself with what he said next. "I could believe fifty-eight."  
  
“You little- I should have never let you come! Who gave you the right- I am a _renowned_ bard and poet and I get treated in this way?” He scoffed, hands waving in offense.  
  
"Oh, shush. You've had women tell you worse," he says with a short glance back at him. Of course the bard was flailing about.  
  


"I still look and act the part of a young, spry, creative scholar! I don't understand you people," he huffed, pulling out his notebook quickly and jotting something in his to-do list. 

_Get massage && facial once back in Oxenfurt.  
  
_"You travel with a witcher and expect not to look thirty years older, tsk, tsk," he shakes his head.  
  
“I don’t! The excitement keeps me young,” he frowned, stuffing the book in his satchel and looking back at Eliseo. “One more comment about my age and you’re riding on Roach, young man.”  
  
"You act like that's a threat. Plus, I wouldn't want to bother Geralt." He laughed, patting the bard's back gently. "But I'll stop if it bothers you that much."  
  
"We're almost there, anyway. The inn is only a few minutes off," he calls, slowing Roach down a bit.  
  
“Thank Melitele.” The bard sighed, allowing Pegasus to ride by Roach’s side instead of behind her. _  
  
_He hopped off in front of the tavern, renting them a room as soon as he walked in. It was cheaper that way, and he could just sleep on the floor. Taking the key, he glides upstairs and goes to get settled.  
  
~~~  
  
“So, care for a drink with dinner?” The bard asked Eli as they followed to the front room.  
  
"Sure, I could go for a drink or two." Eliseo nodded, standing next to Dandelion. "Only thing I had to eat was some fruit and bread."  
  
~~~  
  
Geralt didn't comment and was quick to lock himself up in the bathroom and bathe. Better for everyone- Jaskier wouldn't drag him by the ear and do it himself and their new companion could continue mingling. 

Shucking off his armor, he looked himself over in the polished mirror. Same as always. He sighed, stretched, and got the bath started.  
  
~~~  
  
“Perfect! We can have a little feast,” he chuckled, leading the researcher to a table and ordering stews and sandwiches for them both, as well as plenty of ale.  
  
His eyes lit up at the meal in front of him. He hadn't anything of real substances in weeks. The younger male began stuffing himself with the sandwiches once their order was done. He wasn't going to start on the ale right away. He didn't need to worry about getting wasted tonight either.

"So, Dandelion...Why are you two heading for the coast?" The researcher asked politely.  
  
Dandelion stopped his munching to look up at the acquaintance. Quickly, he ran through a list of people he told about their adventure as well as all of his recently published poems. None of them could have.... what??

"I'm sorry- what did you just ask? I might have not heard correctly." He gulped down his food with a sip of ale.  
  
"I asked why you two are heading for the coast. Geralt mentioned it before I got on your horse." He clarified, taking another bite. "You don't have to tell me if it's too personal."  
_  
Oh._ "Right, sorry. I think I'm having lapses in my memory today. All the days blend together so my brain must not think it needs to take note of every little thing, yeah?" He chuckled. "Just... For a break, I suppose. Well. Geralt claims different, but I did pester him for years about it. I suspect he finally gave in."  
  
"Maybe he did give in." The brunette smiled at the closeness of the two. "Anyway, I apologize if I creep you out with my memory. I tend to remember small and unimportant details."  
  
"No worries! Geralt is the same way." He grinned, going to have some of his stew. In truth, the bard wanted to try and... what's the word... romance? Woo the witcher on the coast. He knew the best times and areas to take someone for long walks on the beach, the brightest moments of the sunset to gaze at during dinner, and the best spots to go out for a quiet boat ride and talk about anything and everything. It was perfect for him to finally kick Geralt in the arse with the biggest hint imaginable to his adoration for him. Just thinking about it got the bard warm and excited.  
  
~~~  
  
Geralt, however, had finally cleared his mind for once. He sighed softly as he sank into the water, eyes closing. He hated baths. He didn't even know why he decided to take one. Maybe to keep Jaskier off him, to keep the embarrassment of having those nimble fingers of his move so caringly and calmly across his skin, as if motivated by something deeper than just him being 'hot'. He was surprised the bard hadn't commented on that, either, but perhaps he just considered it a bonus feature. Geralt couldn't care less, either way. 

He took his time on washing himself off- he knew Jaskier would be able to pinpoint if he missed a spot like a hawk finding a mouse in a field. He couldn't help humming a song he knew the bard was fond of- he'd simply heard it too many times, nothing more. Rinsing his hair, he moved to get out, starting to dry himself off. They should be back soon, shouldn't they?  
  
As if right on cue, both the bard and researcher stumbled through the door. Eliseo had the other man's arms wrapped around his shoulder while he himself held his back to guide him back. The blonde was beyond drunk and it showed. His words were slurred, he had tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, his face and chest were flushed, and he couldn't walk straight. Watching Dandelion had been amusing at first until the older man began crying randomly and almost started a fight with another patron. They did not want to get kicked out anytime soon, so he brought him back for their sakes.

The brunette lead the wasted male to one of the beds and helped him sit. He began sighing loudly and looked around the room to see no sign of the white-haired man. Guess he was in the bath. "Geralt, we're back. I have Dandelion here with me. He had too much to drink and nearly caused trouble." He called out to the Witcher.  
  
He sighed. Of course his bard had- always quick to get passionate when drunk. "I'll be out in a moment, give him some water," he said simply, pulling on the clothes that smelled the most decent. He'd have to wash those, at some point. Moving out of the bathroom, he got started on a hangover cure for the poor bard. Just a few herbs and water instead of alcohol- the last thing he needed was more.  
  
Following what was asked of him, he rushed to get Dandelion some water. Once he got the water, Eliseo sat at the edge of the bed and handed the glass to the bard - more so trying his best to coax him into drinking it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I caaaan drink it," he grabbed it and took a sip so forcefully that the water splashed up his nose. After sneezing and wiping his face down excessively, he tried again and got it. "Eli.... Eli, Eli, Eli," the bard set the glass down and put a hand on his shoulder. "You," he pointed in his face, "are quite.. hansom."  
  
"And you are drunk, Dandelion." He shook off the hand on his shoulder, looking to Geralt. "Does this happen often? If so, I'm terribly sorry for you."  
  
"And he wonders why we barely stop," he sighs, moving to his bard's side and pulling him over- if only to keep him supported. "And here I thought I'd actually get to put travel plans down."  
  
"We'cn do it!" He protested, linking an arm around Geralt's neck and lips getting too close to his cheek for comfort, especially with his breath smelling of ale. "To the coast!"  
  
He pulled his head away just a little. "To the coast," he chuckles softly. "But first, you need to get a hold of yourself."  
  
"Okay, ogay, mgay," he reached over Geralt for the water again, trying to chug it down and not choke in the process.  
  
He rubbed the bard's back, hopefully helping him drink before giving him the elixir. It should help dampen the alcohol a bit, at least.  
  
Too out of it to question what it was, Dandelion chugged the elixir down as well and scrunched his face. "Oh- nasty- unpleasant- _revolting_." He tried to wash the taste down with more water and then set his head on Geralt's shoulder.  
  
"It helps," he says softly, continuing to rub his back. "Sorry, Eliseo. You shouldn't have to worry about my drunken bard." he chuckles lowly.  
  
"It's alright, Geralt. I can give you two some space if you want." He reassured, quirking an eyebrow at the use of 'my' and the near cheek kiss. If they were together or something, it wasn't his business.  
  
"Might need to if he gets frisky," he sighs. "Why else is his body count higher than the monsters I've killed? He's easy to excite." Geralt wears the look of a housewife who's dealt with their partner's shit for far too long.  
  
“I’m right here, y’know,” the bard frowned and looked at Eliseo with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. The elixir was taking a little bit of time to work.  
  
" _We know, Dandelion._ " He chuckled and backed away. In any other situation, he would be glad to allow any form of touching, but the bard potentially had a partner and was impaired still. "I still feel bad for you though. While we were out there, he tried to kiss some woman out there in front of her husband. I had to pull him away."  
  
"Nothing new," he sighed, moving to tuck the bard under his arm and pick him up, making sure he was still nursing the water as he paced around in thought. This wasn't anything new, either. He had to make sure his bard wasn't going to fall or anything. "I need to get him on a leash. I leave him alone and he always gets into trouble."  
  
"I feel... like a decrepit heifer. Unable to give more milk. Unable to populate. Too skinny to butcher," his voice was a bit monotone, as the elixir had dampened most everything except his colorful vocabulary. "Just lead me down the trail of treats to die, Geralt."  
  
"No. We both know the Crones don't need some horny bard on their doorstep."  
  
"I'm not even-" he let out a choked sob, "I'm not even good enough for the _Crones_?!" Dandelion looked up at him as tears welled up.  
  
He sighs. "They want children. You may act like one, but you aren't, last we talked," he says lowly. "Someone will want you. Maybe."  
  
The bard nodded and felt his tears dry up almost immediately. That little outburst was surely from all the conflicting feelings inside of him and his drunken mind. "Let me go, darling, let me goooo," he whined, reaching for his satchel that was by the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
"Can you even walk?" he asks, setting him down and taking the water from his hands before moving over to the chair by the desk. He looked over to Eliseo and mouthed " _Can you believe this bard_?"  
  
" _No, not at all. He's such a wreck_." Eliseo quickly mouthed back, hoping the blonde wouldn't catch what they were saying.  
  
He didn't, and in fact, was already in the process of jotting down lines for his new 'masterpiece'. Mumbling something about it being "the song of all his songs, the dowry for whoever would want him." It was quite funny, actually, to see his mess of golden locks shift and scan the pages of his notebook and chicken scratch over and over.  
  
Geralt could pick up on each of his mumblings, watching him all while unable to keep a small smile from his lips. Gods, he was ridiculous. It was hard not to be at least a little endeared by his habits and his dramatics. "What's it about, Dandelion?"  
  
"You." He replied simply, looking up at him with a 'duh' expression before returning his gaze down. "Or maybe not, actually. Maybe Priscilla? S'about _someone._ " He shrugged and continued writing.  
  
"Mmhm." he hums. Why did he feel so restless? Ah, right. Extra eyes on him. And an odd aura. He could barely keep still, leg bouncing as he tried to think. "Eliseo," he starts, looking over to him, voice just low enough for them to hear. "My medallion is picking up on you. Are you magical in any way?"  
  
The younger male blinked in surprise at the sudden question. A lie was on the tip of his tongue, but he forced it back. No point in pretending he wasn't when the Witcher could pick up on his abilities. He _had_ noticed him reading their thoughts unintentionally earlier, too. "...I am. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Hard to trust people around here." He admitted quietly and began biting his lip a little.  
  
"It's fine." he nods. "You a mage?"  
  
"Yes," his eyes shifted away, "But I'm not dangerous, I promise."  
  
"I didn't think you were. Trust me, my daughter could probably cause more damage by breathing," he chuckles, a clearly fond look in his eyes as he talks about Ciri. "Good to know we have one with us."  
  
Eliseo felt most of the tension in his body relax at that. "I didn't know you had a daughter."  
  
"..I do." he sighs, mind wandering to her. "She's a handful, too, but.. I owe her my life. I owe that one my life, too," he points to his bard.  
  
"It's good that you have people that you care about in your life, Geralt. I know Witchers already have a bad reputation enough as is." He had a tiny smile on his face from the tone and look in the other's eyes. The mage could try and pick up on the emotions if he truly wanted to, but he wouldn't. He had a form of respect for the older male.  
  
"..I- I don't-.." he doesn't even try to recover from that, taking a sip of the water still in his hand.  
  
"Geralt," Dandelion interjected, turning around and handing his notebook out to the page he just scribbled on. Half of it was illegible to anyone but the poet himself. "How's this?" He grinned, looking to the mage and beckoning him as well. "You can look too, Eliseo."  
  
He sifted through the chaos, looking to the bard curiously. "I can't read half of this," he sighs. "Read it for me, Dandelion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo ill save yall from my bad poetry for now ;)


	4. Chapter 4

~~~  
  
He sifted through the chaos, looking to the bard curiously. "I can't read half of this," he sighs. "Read it for me, Dandelion."  
  
He nodded, clearing his throat and beginning to recite with surprising clarity. 

“On the coast, we’ve collected,   
found a merry band.  
Howling songs of past and further than water kicks the sand.

Past the serpent, the one nipping,  
your ankles red and swollen.  
It's tail a stroke across your fur distracting from the stolen. 

The cub, prancing with you,  
through the brush and trees and light.   
Teaching you to play, oh your heart she must ignite. 

As for me.   
As for myself.  
I’m no youthful cub nor two-headed snake,  
no child and no lover.  
No magic man met on the path, no fearsome biting brother.  
I’m the moon.  
I’m yours.

Oh let me be your moon, wolf, let me guide the tides of your chaotic heart.  
Let me be the one who’s with you, stuck around from the very start.

Let me be your moon.” 

He finished with a proud look on his face, quickly explaining where verses would break and where the chorus would come in if adapted to the song he envisioned.  
  
"Subtle as always," he says lowly, hiding the beginnings of a smile. Always so blatant in 'hidden' meanings, but Geralt couldn't complain. The bard was near impossible to ignore- and, well... who wouldn't want to befriend someone willing to sing your praises, unconditionally? "It's good."  
  
Rolling his eyes at Geralt, Eliseo lightly clapped for the bard. It really had potential. Gods, he couldn't wait to hear it in its full glory. "Amazing work, Dandelion. I'm impressed you managed that after being shit-faced drunk. It's so pretty and catchy."  
  
He soaked in the praise like a starving sponge. "Thank you, thank you," he did a little bow, "I write half of my material under the influence." Chuckling, he leaned on Eliseo's shoulder and put their faces close together. "That, and around inspiring faces."  
  
"So...Geralt?" The mage chuckled nervously and tried to put some distance between them. He had to ignore the pink tinge on his cheeks from the suggestion.  
  
He sipped the water, looking to the two. "Dandelion, if you need time alone, I'll go," he says simply. Seems like this wasn't anything new.  
  
The bard frowned. "Don't _leave_ me! I'm perfectly sober now, if not for the high of praise and adoration." He put a finger in his golden locks and twisted them around.  
  
"You seem to be setting yourself up for me walking out of the room and letting you two be." he shrugs. "Fine, though. I'll stay."  
  
" _You better stay. I really don't want to be alone with him. No offense_." He mouthed to the Witcher and trying to show his discomfort.  
  
"And Dandelion," he starts. "Hop off him. He looks overwhelmed."  
  
Expression now deflated, the bard scooted back into his own space and clasped his hands between his knees. “My apologies, Master Eliseo.” He sighed out.  
  
"Come here," he sighs, patting his thigh. The bard could be overly eager to sit on people's laps or get close to them, really. Lapdog.  
  
Perking up once more, the lark hopped over and took his place on Geralt’s thigh. Big and comfy, just firm enough. His favorite seat, if he was honest. This would help his head clear the rest of the way.  
  
He put an arm loosely around the lark's waist, just to keep him steady. He mouthed to Eliseo again. " _He's a lapdog. Constantly needs attention_ ," it was hard not to tsk.  
  
" _I've noticed. He can get all the attention he wants from you. Sorry_." The younger male mouthed before sighing and laying on his side. Might as well get comfy until they had to sleep.  
  
He nods. " _Don't worry about it_ ," he mouths in return, putting his head on the bard's shoulder with a sigh.  
  
Dandelion had nothing to break the silence, instead leaning into Geralt’s warmth. He did only want attention, or touching at least. Though he did have a high body count, more than half the times were women openly flirting with him from the very beginning. He would never repeatedly throw himself at anyone who didn’t want him except Geralt.  
  
Geralt wanted him. He just wasn't ready to fully admit that, yet. Even things like this would sometimes spark anxiety in him, but at least the little things weren't terrifying anymore. "Dandelion," he whispers, barely audible so as not to disturb the mage.  
  
“Yes?” He whispered in reply, fidgeting with his fingers and hair.  
  
"You seem tense," he comments off-handedly. "Talk to me."  
  
“Tense? I don’t believe I am,” he rubbed his own thigh over and over. “Just lots of energy, I suppose. Lots of thoughts about the new song.” Even at this, he felt his chest bubble just a bit.  
  
"Mm," he hums. "You could go round up necrophages," he suggests. "Do a bit of running and screaming."  
  
“Oh shush. I’d rather not dirty myself by tripping into mud while those disgusting creatures ran after me,” he chuckled a bit. “There’s just something... odd in the air. Magical, almost. And yes, I heard _and_ understood almost half of your conversation with Eli earlier. It might be coming from him.”  
  
"It probably is. Unless its some of your 'bardic magic' that you feel 'deep in the recesses of your heart'." he sighs.  
  
“It feels like he... I know it’s stupid, but it feels like he’s making my head tingle. And that’s not just another way to say I’m attracted to him,” he clarified.  
  
"Hmm. He might be trying to establish a connection," he whispered, thinking aloud. "So you both can talk without needing your voice."  
  
“Woah. I hope he realizes that’s a bad idea if he isn’t interested,” the bard smirked, leaning back into Geralt.  
  
"And why's that? You thinking of things he shouldn't see?"  
  
“My brain wanders to places many don’t dare to go, darling. I’m sure if you had the power then you would have cast me out by now.” He chuckled.  
  
"It can't be _that_ bad," he chuckles. "Give me an example."  
  
“You’ll regret this,” he snorted, cupping his ear and leaning in to whisper.  
  
Geralt bit down a gape- he knew the bard could be nasty, dirty, and everything in-between, but that was new. "Which monsters?!" he asks, none in his mind being even _**remotely**_ fuckable.  
  
The bard laughed, “Wyverns, cockatrices, you know,” he listed a few that popped in his head. “I told you that you would regret it.”  
  
"I don't," he says simply, giving him a look that only read baffled. "I knew your standards had gotten lower, but this is new."  
  
“ _My_ standards? No, I would only envision you with them. Never myself,” he giggled, patting the Witcher’s shoulder. “But don’t you see _why_ I’m on edge?”  
  
"Why me?" he breathes, before cutting himself off, "Actually, don't tell me." he sighs. "I can see why, now."  
  
“Why is that? Do tell me what you think the reason is,” he smirked playfully.  
  
"Because I came with extra holes," he snorts, punching the bard's shoulder lightly. "And you'd die trying."  
  
“Frankly, I don’t care too much about the first. But the latter is true,” he chuckled, getting pushed by the punch anyway. “I also simply like to see big, strong men being overpowered.”  
  
"Of course you do, considering you could never do it yourself."  
  
“I could,” he grinned devilishly and went to fix his golden locks. “You wouldn’t know.”  
  
"I'd like to see you prove it," he raises an eyebrow. "Could be interesting."  
  
“Really? Now, of all times we could have?” He was excited simply at the suggestion.  
  
"Sure. You'll have to pull us into a different room. I know how loud you can be."  
  
“ _Right_. Funny jest, you can stop now,” he snorted, trying not to get his hopes high if Geralt was teasing him.  
  
"Who said it was a jest?"  
  
“Well...” he glanced to Eliseo, seemingly sleeping soundly on the small sofa. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
"It's not every night we get to stop for a while," he agrees. "Are you going to be quiet enough, or should I get us another room?" he asks, a small smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
“I can be quiet enough, don’t worry. Plus, it’s sort of exciting with the risk of getting caught, yeah?” He stood from his place on Geralt’s thigh and took him by the hand, pulling them to the bed.  
  
"Mm," he hums, meeting the bard's eyes with his own. "Take it away, _sir_ Dandelion," he teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand this is where we stop cause the smut is like 4,000+ words on its own most likely.  
> hope yall enjoyed my mediocre bard skills, im trying yknow?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY A LITTLE WARNING
> 
> this chapter is mostly sex, and the first half is accidental/slightly non-con voyeurism. he's fine with it after talking and apologizing though, and the second half is completely consensual. just a heads up :)

While the two were getting comfortable and feeling each other up, the mage was still laying on his side on the couch. He had eavesdropped on half of the conversation accidentally, thinking it was all jokes. It was not jokes.

He sat there clinging onto his amulet - heart pounding heavily in his chest - and hoping he wouldn't latch onto each of them again. His powers tried multiple times and failed since their meeting. Regardless if it failed or not, the amulet he had was clearly losing its dampening effect. So he was going to be fucked before they even fucked.  
  
The bard was placing kisses all over Geralt’s neck, not daring to kiss his lips in case it crossed a line. His hands travelled around the larger’s clothed chest, squeezing his muscles and flicking his nipples.  
  
Geralt could easily pick up on their travel companion's quickening heart, but if he wanted to watch, he really didn't care. Instead, he focused on Dandelion, arms wrapped loose across his shoulders. This was exciting to be doing again. And to think, he was so worried about the bard bathing him earlier- now look at what they'd gotten into. At this rate, he may as well give in- give in to those nimble fingers, that melodic voice and those cunningly clever eyes, his devilish smirks and expert lips- Geralt let himself relax, drinking deep each of the passionate touches awarded to him.  
  
Pushing Geralt down with his head on the pillow, Dandelion traveled his hands down his torso. Taking the hem of his shirt, the bard started pulling up and biting his lip at every inch of skin revealed.  
  
Soon enough, his chest was out for the world to see. Scarred, pale flesh with silvery-white to black hair covered his body, catching the light and seemingly making him glow. He could smell the lust in the air, spicy-sweet and just right.  
  
Dandelion didn't say anything for fear of 'waking' Eliseo, but his eyes and the looks he gave Geralt alone were enough to give him every compliment in his arsenal. He ran his fingers through the chest hair and warmth before bending down to place his open lips on the witcher's nipple. Sucking gently, he had to control his own breathing just from the sensation he knew was being felt by the other.  
  
He could feel his breath hitch in his throat, hands moving to grip the bard's shoulders for support. Might as well take some control of the position before the bard made him go into some embarrassing position for 'leverage'. He didn't mind, it felt great, but thinking back on it made him feel like he'd lost just a bit of dignity. He was a witcher. He didn't want to think about how the _bard_ was besting him.  
  
Smirking his lips against his skin, Dandelion looked up at the witcher with lidded eyes. Almost as if saying, 'see how I'm overpowering you yet?' He did the same to the other nipple while his fingers flicked and lightly touched the first.  
  
He simply rolled his own in response, biting his lip as the touches continued. Perhaps he'd have to stop more often. Couldn't hurt to have such skilled digits on his skin, and it was a much easier way of showing he actually _sort of_ cared for the bard.  
  
Hands quickly travelled to the band of Geralt’s trousers. As if asking for permission, Dandelion tugged once and looked up to him with hungry eyes and a smirk that would melt a mountain of ice.  
  
He quickly nodded, eagerly awaiting the bard's next move. He had a feeling he knew what it was, and that only further excited him.  
  
Pulling them down and all the way off, as well as the briefs underneath, the bard sighed quietly in delight. He didn’t care what parts Geralt came with, as he liked him for who he was, but he would still be biting his lip and almost salivating had he had more traditional ones. 

Bending down and placing a few fingers over his hole, his eyebrows flew up in surprise before returning to a pleased expression. The witcher was so wet for him. After sending a small smile his way, the bard took some of the slick and trailed it up to his cock, only giving him feather-light touches for now.  
  
His eyes soon fluttered closed as the bard's fingers met his awaiting hole. Really, it was probably the warmest part of him at the moment, radiating a soft heat from all the slick building up between his thighs. He let out a pleasured sigh as the bard began to touch him, eating it up as if it was the first time he'd ever been touched. He bit his lip, keeping any noises other than his quickened breath and small gasps down.  
  
Dandelion drank in the noises, even if he wished he could hear more. It was a good start. The touches to his cock were sparse until out of nowhere, he pressed down just hard enough to make the other react.  
  
A low moan escaped him, deep and with no trace of the voice he usually forced. His hips rolled into the touch as well, earning him just a bit of extra friction that he took without a second thought. Gods, it was going to be a long night.  
  
Satisfied for now, the bard stroked it lightly a few more times before trailing his fingers down again. Two of them teased the wet hole, circling around it and just barely pressing on it. Bending down, Dandelion began blowing hot hair over his cock at the same time, his only free hand going up and down the inside of Geralt’s thigh and squeezing.  
  
The mage, still assumed to be asleep by the others, was fighting the urge to make a noise or leave the room the longer he listened. There was nothing stopping from leaving and yet he couldn't move. His heart wouldn't stop racing with every forced breath he took. The slight flush on his cheeks had turned into a full-body one. The worst part of it all? Eliseo could feel heat pooling in his gut, begging for some form of touch. He hated this. He hated how his body was working against him. The youngest clearly was intruding on a personal moment - their privacy. They could easily kick him out and forbid him from travelling. Beat him even. Another repeat of last time. He shouldn't be here, but he was. Gods, what was wrong with him and his body?  
  
Geralt, still aware of the other in the room, didn't care enough to acknowledge it. Dandelion breathing on his cock and making everything twitch and tighten a bit was just too much. The bard was able to get a few more noises out of him, somehow, including an eager buck or two when all of his actions seemed to align just right. He wasn't going to beg, nor was he going to voice what he wanted Dandelion to do to him- he just wasn't that type of man- instead, he'd let the bard take his time, explore, and find what the witcher liked most. It made it a bit more fun, that way.  
  
The bard took his fingers away after a little more of that. Leaning down, he let his breath fan over the area before putting his tongue flat on Geralt's hole. He tasted quite nice, salty but sweetness underneath. Much like the man himself. Varying the pressure on the entrance for a bit, the bard started to drag his tongue upward, circling his cock before going back down again.  
  
The witcher's own fingers entangled themselves in the bard's locks, his lips finally free of his bite as Dandelion's tongue moved across him. He moaned, panting softly as every touch further fanned the flame of lust inside him. Part of him hoped they had an audience- it just made everything that much dirtier.  
  
As if taking the witcher's hole and cock into a large french kiss, the bard started sucking and moving his tongue everywhere he could. Pressing down on the sensitive areas before going to prod at the entrance, dipping inside to taste as he moved his lips and their moisture over the rest. He was grateful to be able to do this, to have the bigger man so pliant in his grip, so he would show him everything he had dreamt of doing just for him. After more kisses and light suction on the witcher's cock, the bard decided to enter his whole tongue inside him.  
  
Geralt was already putty, fingers lightly tugging at the bard's hair and gripping the sheets, legs wrapping themselves around his partner-for-the-night's torso. His acute senses had really lent themselves well to this sort of thing, each and every breath threatening to send a shiver dashing up his spine. As he felt the bard's tongue enter him, it was very apparent as to why so many sought him out.  
  
Fucking him gently with his tongue, Dandelion hummed quietly, knowing the vibration would make it through and add to the sensation. He had done this many times before, it was true, but he had saved the full package for the witcher. Anyone else only got a fraction of what he could do in a single night. So as his hands travelled up and down the other's thighs, the bard unleashed every little move he had found worked well, pressing his tongue against his walls and flattening it out at the right moments to stretch his rim deliciously. The amount of effort could very well make his tongue sore.  
  
The effort was well worth it as he was soon pulled under the waves of pleasure, letting noises escape him fully, all for his bard to relish in. He couldn't believe this was happening, really, it felt all like some sort of amazing dream. If he could feel this warmth and practically taste the passion in the air every night, he doubted he'd prefer to do anything else. " _Dandelion_ ," he breathes, voice laced with nothing but adoration and pure ecstasy, a call he didn't need an answer to- it was simply a confession of unbridled passionate pleasure seeping into each syllable, each character of the bard's name.  
  
Hearing Geralt call out the bard's name sent shivers down Eliseo's spine. His body was crying out, tired of sitting still and listening, he couldn't move yet. The brunette had to place a hand over his mouth to stop the soft groan from escaping. His attempt wasn't entirely successful. A normal human like Dandelion wouldn't have been able to pick up the muffled noise he made, but a Witcher definitely could. Shit.  
  
He did answer. He moved his tongue faster, trying to touch the sensitive spots with every thrust inside. Sometimes he would pull out just to lap over Geralt's cock like a thirsty dog, then dive right back into the heat. He wanted to feel the witcher cum for him.  
  
Geralt could feel it building up inside him, could feel the pleasure begin to peak and push him ever deeper below, head growing light as colors started to fade and become nothing but bright silhouettes in his vision, pupils wide- he could hear himself cry out and could feel burning hot warmth between his legs- and he knew he had came.  
  
Dandelion felt it, the squeeze of his hole around his tongue, the slight warmth and slick that coated it. The sound, _oh_ that beautiful sound he drew from the witcher. It made Dandelion’s heart sing and his pants grow ever tighter. After a few more laps at his hole, the bard brought his head up to look at Geralt. His lips were wet with slick as he smiled devilishly and met eyes with him.  
  
"Dandelion," he breathes, meeting his eyes. "Kiss me," he says, spur of the moment and perhaps fueled by something deeper- all he knew was that he needed to kiss the bard's now reddened lips _right now._  
  
Dandelion’s eyes grew wide, but who was he to refuse an order like that? He climbed back up, hands on either side of Geralt’s chest as he went down and took his lips in his own.  
  
He kissed him passionately, legs wrapping around the bard's waist tightly. He only pulled away after he could barely breathe, staring up at him with softly glowing eyes. "Thank you," he says sincerely, before glancing over to the mage. "We gathered an audience," he chuckles.  
  
“Really?” The bard asked, still entranced by the tingling feelings on his lips and beautiful glow from the other. It was everything he had wanted and more. Once he finally was able to tear his gaze away, he looked to the sofa.  
  
"Mmhm." he hums, licking his lips before pulling the bard in for another quick peck. "I've been able to hear his heartbeat this whole time."  
  
“Eliseo..?” The bard called, a light laugh coming from his slightly swollen lips.  
  
"Eliseo," the witcher called as well, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
Eliseo flinched when he heard them call his name. He had stayed still and kept quiet the whole time. No touching or connecting his mind with them, and yet Geralt figured him out with his stupid senses. Fuck. Now here came the bad part. They would yell at him, then he needed to pack up his bags, and he would be completely alone again as he walked to the coast.  
  
"I can smell you," he says, "Hear your heart. Enjoy our little show?" he can't hold down a chuckle.  
  
" _That's so fucking creepy._ " He whisper hissed to himself. The mage was refusing to turn himself over still despite both of them knowing he was awake. He didn't want to look at it - the sight of Geralt and Dandelion doing whatever they were doing. The younger man was no prude, but it wasn't fucking fun to be in a room with two people fucking _again_. "Shit...I'm sorry. I'll leave and ask for my own r-room."  
  
"I'm sure we didn't exactly mind," he snorts, shrugging. "If you want to watch, I don't care."  
  
He blinked repeatedly as he processed the words spoke to him. The brunette was in utter disbelief at the offer. The Witcher did not just say that it was okay that he listened and that he could watch. "E-Excuse me?" Eliseo squeaked out.  
  
"What? I said you could watch."  
  
The mage couldn't hold back his tongue, letting out his fear and annoyance. "I'm not in the mood for jokes. Besides, I don't think I want to. You guys didn't even bother me to warn me. You could have at least asked me to leave the room."  
  
"To be completely honest, darling, we thought you were asleep. At least I did," he sighed. "We can pay for another room, if you would like. Though the offer to watch still stands," he hadn't expected a reaction like that, but being a small town mage and all, perhaps Eliseo's morals were a bit more strict. Dandelion was too reckless yet again, it seemed.  
  
"I'll pay for one myself. I should have enough." He forced himself to sit up. His hand shielded his eyes from the sight as he went to search for his bags. "I'm more pissed off at Geralt than you honestly. He apparently knew the whole time - if the whole heartbeat thing is true - and didn't bother to say _shit._ "  
  
"I was distracted," he says simply. "But I understand," he nods, looking to Dandelion. Honestly, he wasn't too opposed to continuing, even with the little interruption. "Sorry. We'll be leaving at six tomorrow."  
  
"You'll be leaving. I'm not going." He sighed loudly and rushed over to the door. His hand reached for the door, trembling and slow, and lowered. The mage really didn't want to leave and be alone, but he didn't want to deal with this. Eliseo held his head in pain. Goddammit.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dandelion asked quietly, face falling. "Are you alright?"  
  
The younger didn't answer, focusing on grounding himself. His amulet was reacting in rapid amounts until it went oddly silent. He really hoped his powers weren't trying to latch onto anyone, but it seemed likely that they were. It always happened when he got overly emotional.  
  
Geralt sighed before he felt the familiar poke of a mind link. Hey, he thinks, clearing his mind of other thoughts near instantly. _I decided not to comment for a reason. I think this would be a lot more awkward if in the middle of sex, I just turned to you and pointed you out._  
  
He paused at the voice in his head, letting go of his head immediately. Of course it was Geralt. The shorter male would have preferred the bard over him. _You had time before then to say something, Witcher. he sighed. I don't even know why I'm talking to you either._  
  
 _Can't blame me for trying to keep up with the 'you're asleep' act. You could've left, too. He wouldn't have noticed._ He shrugged.  
  
Dandelion raised an eyebrow and looked between them. He was thoroughly confused as to why Eliseo hadn't responded or left yet, and why Geralt's expression seemed to be one of mid-conversation. Of course the most obvious option would be some sort of telepathy like the two had talked about earlier, but it still left the bard confused as to what they were talking about now.  
  
 _There was no way for me to know that. I was afraid._ Eliseo admitted quietly. The look of shame and hurt was very present on his face, but neither would be able to see that. His back was still turned to them. _I've had this happen before, and it didn't end well._  
  
 _Well, we both aren't upset._ Looks the opposite, he clarifies, looking to Dandelion. _He just seems confused, more than anything_.  
  
The mage was tempted to look back to confirm his words. Letting out a forced breath, he took a moment to consider what to say. Dandelion really hadn't done much wrong compared to him or Geralt. While it was true that he had tried to hit on him multiple times, the blonde did back off in the end. "Sorry. I just needed a moment to think, Dandelion." He finally answered the bard's question.  
  
"That's alright. Take all the time you need, Eliseo," he nodded, settling down on top of Geralt's chest and pulling a sheet up to cover him. Although the bard was still fully clothed, Geralt was bare and in the worst position for any secrecy about his parts. The bard didn't want to accidentally betray the witcher if he wanted to keep things a secret.  
  
Geralt sighs, arms wrapping around the bard to keep him close for warmth as well as to have him for support- something to hold onto and keep him levelled. _Take all the time you need. Besides.. Everyone seems to want to know what's in my pants anyway. he sighs. Could turn a profit out revealing if the witcher really has two pricks or not._  
  
After seemingly hours, the brunette spoke to Geralt again. He had forced more breaths in and out until his heartbeat settled down. _I think I'm mostly better now. As for what you said, I don't really give a shit as to what's in your pants, nor did I expect to have you and him messing around. There's nothing for me to gain here._  
  
 _True. I agree we could've thought that out a little better. I can pay for your room, he offers, Then we're even?_ Maybe that could work. Really, it was hard to turn down an invitation from the bard- and, he had said to Dandelion himself that they should probably move into another room to go at it, but no. They could be sneaky, apparently- and to just leave that on the table would cause tensions while travelling, so it was only sensible to bring it to light. He went through his thought process, checking some things off while trying to think of how he could improve others. 

Really, he didn't fully understand why sex was such.. a big deal, actually. It was a distraction, a numbing agent and sometimes it was just better to feel **something** , something that society actually permitted him to feel, other than pain and exhaustion, and he guessed he was just a bit over-eager for that. It was selfish. He can admit that. But he was desperate- it isn't every day that he's allowed to smile. Allowed to be thankful, allowed some shred of good feeling- but he really shouldn't have been greedy for it. Now he was just disappointed in himself.  
  
 _Shit._ he mumbled more to himself than to Geralt. The brunette was completely lost on what to do. Past experiences told him to run away. Getting involved was a bad idea, but these two seemed like they really wouldn't hurt him over this. Both of them kept reassuring him that it was okay. It was so easy to want to believe them. Honestly, there was no really right option here.

"I still don't know what I want to do, but is there water still over there?" Eliseo asked defeatedly, near ready to turn and face them. His hands were lowered to his sides. "I'm going to need it."  
  
Dandelion perked up and got ready to give him a reassuring smile. “Yes! Just here,” he reached over to the side table and found the cup of water. Still about half full. “Here we are.” He held it out for him.  
  
Eliseo took in a deep breath and looked behind him around the same time. A sigh of relief and giggle escaped him at the sight. The bard had nearly fallen over and spilled water while trying to grab the cup from Geralt's lap, but somehow he recovered. With that, he carefully walked over, grabbed the cup, sat back down on the sofa from before, and took a long sip. This was going to be more awkward than it already was. At least nothing too revealing was being shown.  
  
“If you were to... you know, stay traveling with us,” the bard started, comfortably curled up on Geralt. “We could forget this ever happened, yeah?”  
  
"I think that would be for the best." He took another sip of water and sighed. The mage hadn't outright confirmed or denied if he was staying or not. "If I did stay and watch, would I be allowed to leave at any point?"  
  
Geralt nodded. "Of course. We won't even notice, if you do."  
  
"Alright." Eliseo nodded with a slight flush over what he would ask next. The water and talking may have calmed down his worries a lot, but it was embarrassing. "Would I be allowed to get off from this? That's only _if_ I did stay, of course."  
  
“Of _course_ ,” Dandelion purred, already starting to trace muscles on the Witcher’s chest once again.  
  
" _Well shit._ " Placing down his drink, he made himself comfortable. The researcher had everything he needed - proper consent, permission to leave, agreement to not talk about it, and permission to enjoy himself. All that was left was dealing with the awkwardness and watching the show. "I'm staying. For now. Anything I need to know before you go back to what you were doing?"  
  
“Well..” Dandelion looked to Geralt, squeezing his shoulder for reassurance.  
  
Geralt looked to the bard before looking to the mage. "You'll see," he says simply. If their companion decided it wasn't for him, he could just leave, and, well, Geralt really didn't care that his parts were a little mixed up in the construction. As long as he could still do witcher things, it wasn't really an issue.  
  
“Alright then, let me hear your beautiful noises in full, Geralt,” Dandelion chuckled and started kissing and sucking on his neck again, hand going to his chest and nipple to heat things up again.  
  
He sighed quietly, eyes starting to softly glow once more as he stared up at the bard. His hands went to unbutton Dandelion's doublet, pulling it off of him as his hands began to wander along the bard's curves. His skin was soft, unsurprisingly, untainted by scars or the road, somehow, pale and pleasantly warm to the touch.  
  
Dandelion hummed at the touches, steadily moving down once more and taking Geralt’s nipple in his mouth like the first time. Since they were already sensitive, it was sure to bring a reaction from the other. At the same time, his hands were moving down under the sheet to trace up Geralt’s inner thighs.  
  
Geralt made a low noise, the touches to his thighs making his legs open just a bit more. The witcher had to admit, the bard knew what he was doing- and he did it well. Although everything was still extra sensitive, he did his best to hold down any of the more desperate moans for the time being- he wasn't about to let the bard unravel him this easily.  
  
Popping off of Geralt’s chest, the bard decided to take off the sheet with a flourish. That way both himself and Eliseo could see everything. A peck on Geralt’s neck, and Dandelion went to work teasing the Witcher’s cock with feather-light touches. His eyes stayed trained on his face, a smirk accompanying them on his lips.  
  
His eyes fluttered closed as moans were soon coaxed out of him. Tingling waves of warmth ran up from the bard's fingers to his chest, only making his breathing quicken and his fingers curl. It really had been too long since he'd gotten to do this- and gods, it was rewarding to have again.  
  
"There we go Geralt. You like this, hmm?" Dandelion whispered lowly, using two fingers to spread his lips and get a good look at his fluttering hole. It was already quite evident that something- his tongue- had been inside there to stretch him. "Eliseo," the bard whispered, looking over at him with a glint in his eyes, "doesn't he look beautiful?"  
  
At the call of his name, the mage's breath hitched loudly while a jolt of heat surged through him. He hadn't been expecting the hole between Geralt's legs or to be participating in any form. Eliseo had thought they were going to do their own thing while he did his. A prickling sense of fear tried to take over, but he pushed it down. He was wrong, and they didn't mind him being there still. It was safe.

"So beautiful." The brunette whispered back. A smile and blush graced his face. His gaze was eagerly trailing between their faces and where Dandelion's hands were. True to his word, the revelation about the oldest male's parts didn't bother him. In fact, it brought him even more comfort to know that he wasn't alone.  
  
“I’m glad we agree,” he chuckled, winking at the mage before moving his attention back to the task at hand. Shifting his hand so the index and ring fingers were spreading him open, the bard’s middle finger prodded at the entrance. “Shall I?” He asked teasingly, circling the hole to the best of his ability.  
  
The witcher didn't answer, rolling his hips to meet the bard's fingers instead. He'd heard their comments, even if things were dampened by the lust and the pleasure. He panted and even a small whine or two escaped, but he dared not start begging. Dandelion wasn't going to get it that easily.  
  
“Is that right?” He grinned, barely allowing his fingertip inside before taking it out again. “You know, my fingers are quite long. They’re one of my best features,” he whispered, knowing Geralt could hear him even with his struggle.  
  
He gave him a look and rolled his hips again as if to tell him 'get on with it'. As much as he liked the teasing, he had to admit that he was a bit impatient.  
  
“Okay, okay,” he snorted, pushing his finger inside all at once. He promptly started moving it in and out, speeding up and knowing that the main show hadn’t started yet.  
  
He relaxed, moaning softly as Dandelion moved. Finally, something. A sigh of content left him. Now he'd be able to endure just a bit more teasing.  
  
“Geralt~” the bard sang quietly, teasing his cock and slipping another finger in without warning. The noises from the witcher were riling up Dandelion, getting him even more excited for when he would have relief.  
  
"Mm?" he hummed in return, moaning as the second finger was added. Surely he didn't need to be stretched this much? Dandelion had already widened him a bit with just his tongue alone.  
  
“Shall I indulge a little?” He asked, using his thumb and pressing on his cock over and over.  
  
He could barely answer, gasping and moaning before trying to nod.  
  
Dandelion pulled out his fingers and withdrew his hand, leaving the witcher with no contact as he licked them clean. Afterward the bard unceremoniously took off his trousers and briefs, exposing his painfully hard cock. Using his own spit, he pumped himself a little, biting his lip and exhaling in relief at the friction.  
  
Geralt let out a sigh as he had a chance to breathe, panting as he watched the bard. Gods, that was going to be inside him in a moment. That'd be a new feeling, for sure- Dandelion over him, most likely making eye contact as they were more connected than ever- he could practically feel himself drooling at the thought.  
  
" _Shit, you're both beautiful. Two handsome men._ " The brunette breathed out when Dandelion's took off the rest of his clothes. His cock was just as attractive as Geralt's along the scars all over his body. Part of him was almost jealous. He wasn't even sure who he would be jealous of. Both positions seemed equally appealing.

Eliseo instinctively placed one leg over the other in response to his thoughts. He could feel it all. His own cock twitching in his pants, warm slick touching his inner thigh, his heartbeat picking up again, the excitement coursing through his body, and the decreasing amounts of shame and fear.

“Why thank you, darling,” the bard purred with gratitude, cock twitching at the praise. Dandelion placed his shaft flat against Geralt’s wet warmth, rubbing it between his lips and already letting out labored breaths.  
  
Geralt had to grit his teeth to keep a particularly whiny moan down, nails digging ever so slightly into the bard's sides. He was a lot bigger than previously thought- but he guessed he sort of expected his whorish bard to be compensating. He wasn't, from what it seemed like.  
  
“Shit, you feel better than I ever imagined,” the bard breathed, hiking Geralt’s legs up over his shoulders to then thrust up and watch his cock peek out against the other’s. “Eli- you might want to see this,” he huffed, continuing to thrust.  
  
Eliseo unfolded his legs, hopping up from the sofa and standing close to the blonde. He kept his distance and avoided sitting on the bed. The youngest male wasn't sure what he was and wasn't allowed to do. This was all very new to him. However, it didn't matter. His body shivered and gasped at the new view. " _Sweet Melitele, Dandelion_."  
  
Having his legs on the bard's shoulders was something he didn't see coming, but it wasn't unwelcome. It was almost the sort of position he'd seen whores in, legs over the shoulders and being bred to no end- yet this didn't feel like some wanton lust-driven escapade and rather a show and some intimate moment all at once- as if they were just two players in some play, but the passion, the adoration, the scent of love and lust thick in the air was more real than any line on a page- and so were they. He quickly found himself sinking under into the riptides of pleasure, letting his bard take care of him how he saw fit. It was a _very_ good feeling.  
  
“So _good_ , Geralt,” the bard couldn’t help himself as he started panting. It almost seemed like his hips moved themselves as he thrusted inside Geralt in one motion. A groan ripped from his throat, similar to one he would use in a manly drinking song, as he bottomed out inside the heat. _Fuck._ Pure euphoria.  
  
Geralt purred out a delighted moan, eyes nearly rolling back as he felt his hole be filled. Oh, that was _perfect_. He felt a huge wave of warmth wash over him, making him shiver and arch his back as his fingers curled.  
  
Warmth bubbled into the mage's chest the longer he watched to the point where he had to push it out - sever it completely. He had forgotten about his previous connection with the Witcher. Even then, Eliseo didn't need his magic to tell that there was something more to this than just fucking. Something about the way they fit together almost perfectly - the way they looked at each other - said enough. They had to be romantically involved. No way that they couldn't be.

The brunette let out a small groan once he returned his attention back to the two men near him. Watching the blonde's cock disappear completely in Geralt was nothing short of arousing. His soaked tanned thighs were proof of that. He couldn't wait for more of this _intimacy._  
  
Licking his lips, Dandelion started moving inside of Geralt. Pulling out all the way before diving back in completely, repeating the motion until he himself was whining in pleasure. His hips rutted by themselves after being starved for a whole round, hitting every angle he knew of that would make the witcher get lost in ecstasy.  
  
He'd heard the bard's noises before, many a time, but these seemed different- more real, more loud and even better than Geralt could've imagined. The bard had them both singing a duet meant for them alone, voices ringing out perfectly with one another as Geralt was pulled under. He was practically suffocating in pleasure, each rut of Dandelion's hips a new penstroke of warmth along his form.  
  
The bard was squeezing Geralt's firm thighs, using them as leverage to bury himself in the hole with force. Hair stuck to his jaw and neck, sweat trying to cool him down from the burning hot feeling on his skin. Cornflower-blue eyes were raking up and down the witcher's form and trying not to simply shut to avoid getting overwhelmed. He wanted to feel and see all of him, to hear every gorgeous noise from his lips, to taste the pure lust and sweetness in the air coming from both other men.  
  
Geralt was able to keep his gaze on the bard for a few moments, only being setback by a thrust placed just perfectly. " ** _Dandelion_** ," he calls, voice breaking and shaking from their movement, heat welling in his gut as noise spills from his lips. He so desperately wants the man inside him, wants to keep chanting his name as if it's the only word he knows, but he can barely speak and dear _gods_ he swears he sees the light.  
  
"Ger _alt_ ," he gasps, moving so much he swears he could hear the bed squeak underneath them. "I'm- _fuck_ ," he tries to warn him as the thrusts get sloppy and animalistic.  
  
"It better be- ffh- in me," he snarls, hips moving quicker to meet Dandelion's eager thrusts. He was unbearably close to cumming- but he was holding on just long enough to cum with his bard.  
  
He nodded quickly, moans cutting off moans as he went to his limit. The knot in his stomach was so tight- so close. He was chasing the pleasure, feeling the buildup until- he bottomed out inside Geralt, grinding as his load was sucked in by the warmth and walls. " _ **Fuck**_ ," he strained out, barely-there nails clawing at the witcher's thighs.  
  
He was soon to follow as he felt his insides fill with heat, cumming around Dandelion's cock with a loud groan. "Fuck-" he chokes out, nails dug deep into the sheets.  
  
Eliseo bit down a low moan, feeling a rush of emotions shoot through his body. Pent up energy crying out and consuming him whole. His knees almost buckled up under the rush. Oh gods, he needed to sit down unless he wanted to faint. 

The brunette carefully stepped over to the sofa and took a seat. His hands reached for the nearly empty water and chugged it down in one go. It was lukewarm but that was only natural. Who knew how long those two were going at it.

He sighed, placed the cup back down and cringing once his legs touched each other. There was a distinct lack of need for pleasure from his lower regions. Instead, he felt more slickness than he remembered. That was odd unless... _Oh_. The mage snorted once the realization hit him. He must have come in his pants from witnessing their release together.  
  
Dandelion was blissed out, letting go of Geralt's legs and bending down to partially lay on his chest as he panted. That _might_ have been the best sex he's ever had.... _Might_ have. 

He pulled out after calming a bit, face in Geralt's neck as he peppered light kisses on it.  
  
Geralt let out a long breath, trying to regain his clarity as things started to dim down. That was definitely the best sex he's had in a long while. His arms wrapped around Dandelion's waist as he attempted to meditate- or at least get in the state of it.  
  
“Ah!” The bard’s raspy but still quite soothing voice rang out. He shifted his face to look at Eliseo, eyes unintentionally seductive and taunting. “Eli, how was that, darling?”  
  
Eliseo perked up when he heard his name called. His cheeks visibly reddened at the blonde's tone and the look in his eyes. "O-Oh. It was good...?" He tried only to shake his head. The researcher could do better than that. "No, both of you were exquisite. Perfect even. T-Thank you for this."  
  
"Of _course_. You're always welcome," he chuckled at the other's stuttering. "Feel free to come curl up with us. I think we're both spent." He offered, the fuzziness and after sex glow slowly ebbing away.  
  
The youngest gave Dandelion a confused look. "Curl up with y-you?"  
  
"There's only one bed, is there not?" He raised an eyebrow. "I can put some clothes on the both of us, if that would make you more comfortable."  
  
"I can sleep here. It's comfortable." He said quietly. The offer to share was really tempting. It had been ages since he shared a bed with another person, but something told him not to.  
  
“If that’s what you want, then,” he waved him off, grabbing the sheet to throw over himself and Geralt. Laying his head all the way down, he sighed, kissing the Witcher’s shoulder for the last time since he could get away with it.  
  
Eliseo frowned, laying down on the sofa with a sigh. He took one last glance at his travelling companions before turning over and curling into himself. It would have been foolish to share with them anyway. He barely knew them, and they barely knew him. At least that was what he had to tell himself to stave off the heaviness growing in his chest. It burned and tore him apart, but he needed to ignore it. The feeling would be gone in the morning.

Forcing his eyes shut, his hands reached for his amulet in comfort. The familiar trinket - a circular pendant engulfed by a dark and dirty gem - glowed and hummed faintly at his touches. His fingertips drew away initially at this. The frown on his face turned into a pained smile. The metal material was doing its job at keeping everything at bay. He wouldn't be able to form another connection tonight to his relief. However, he knew that he would need to start training more.

The mage ended up letting out a deep breath he had been holding. He needed rest. Worrying over this wouldn't do him any good. Clearing his thoughts, Eliseo focused on images of fields and forests until he felt his body grow tired. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order, this chapter goes
> 
> -gay  
> -fight  
> -gay  
> -fight
> 
> loose summary for yall, frankly just what i expect geraskier to be like on a day to day basis

\------

Geralt hadn't been listening. Instead, he was focused on his breathing, eyes closing as he let any of his thoughts drift by. No need to dwell on these things, and besides, when better to meditate than when he was most relaxed? He felt warm and at peace, and that was exceptionally rare- so by meditating and focusing his energy, he'd keep it that way longer. The night passed by in peace, crickets singing and the wind softly rustling through the trees. 

Geralt awoke to the first peeking light of dawn, eyes blinking and slitting as he adjusted to the light. The blonde was still on his chest, and there was a soft snoring at his side- he looks down at the floor. Ah, Eliseo. He hadn't joined them, but he'd moved. Perhaps he was trying? The witcher shrugs to himself, looking to the bard. Gods, he was still so pretty, wasn't he..? Spun gold locks tumbling over his shoulders, a couple pieces over his face, peaceful and content. Geralt could see a little smile pulling at pink lips. One crossed his own face as he gently pushed the stray hairs behind his bard's ear.  
  
  
The bard's nose scrunched in reaction, his body slowly waking up to the light. With a raspy hum, he turned further into the witcher's neck for darkness. He was surely dreaming of the night before, or one of the many adventures that were yet to come. Geralt let out a small chuckle before looking to his side. His hand moved to tap on Eliseo's, hopefully waking him just enough to move into the bed at least. He didn't need to be sleeping on the floor.  
  
  
The tap on his hand earned him a sleepy mumble and him rolling onto his back - still asleep. The small pendant was in the brunette's hands. Eliseo had been holding onto it all night instead of taking it off. It was for the best. The amulet tuned out the loud sensations that came with sleeping in an inn. Geralt tried again, poking the mage's face. Then his shoulder. Then his hand once more, and his side. He needed to open his eyes, at least.  
  
  
Eliseo's eyes fluttered open at the side touch. He couldn't see his surroundings properly. "...Stop poking me. I'll get up." He mumbled sleepily, letting go of his amulet and sitting up slowly. It took several moments of rubbing his eyes, yawning, and stretching to notice where he was. " _Fuck_. Uh...morning, Geralt? I don't remember moving over here."  
  
  
The bard's ears wiggled and he shifted one of his legs to curl around Geralt's, mumbling something about 'five more minutes'.  
  
  
"Get up here," he says, voice still thick with sleepy haze. "You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor."  
  
  
"I _was_ sleeping on the sofa last time I checked. But I guess not." The youngest let out another tiny yawn. He leaned his head against the side of the bed. "I'll join you in a moment. Still waking up."   
  
  
He pat the mage's head, letting out a sigh as he cuddled into Dandelion just a bit more. The bard was warm. Very warm. Eliseo made a face at the head pat, but it woke him up fully. With a sigh, the mage stood up and climbed into the bed. He sat towards the edge and made himself comfortable. It would be a while before they would actually leave the room he could tell. That left him watching the two cuddle each other under the sheets and feeling the heaviness trying to worm its way back in.  
  
  
Geralt took Eliseo by the hand and dragged him into the cuddle pile, practically draining all their body heat for himself. The brunette yelped but didn't make any attempts to move away. He stayed put, confused and unsure of what else to do. Geralt wasn't supposed to pull him close, but he did. They both kept trying to involve him despite his distance. It was nice of them, but it hurt some part of him. The part that made him want to curl up and cry next to them. The very same part that didn't care if they were just acquaintances or that this was a one-time thing.

Giving into those urges - into the feeling he had in his chest, the mage curled up against both Dandelion and Geralt. He wasn't going to full-on cry in front of them, but tearing up and laying quietly with them was good enough. This warmth and closeness made everything hurt in a good way. Eliseo needed this more than he realized.   
  
  
Dandelion sensed the new warmth, putting a hand on Eliseo’s arm and stretching his leg over to encompass both of them. Eliseo smiled at the increased warmth and looked back to the mostly awake Geralt. He hoped the Witcher wouldn't comment on his watery eyes. His own chest was starting to swell with happiness instead of pain. "Are you guys normally this cuddly with each other?" He whispered.   
  
  
"No," he whispers. "Usually we sleep in different spots." He had to admit, this was a lot nicer than being on the floor. He was warm for one, and for two, he had some touch that was long overdue.  
  
  
"No? Weird. I figure you two would since _you know_." Eliseo shrugged slightly.  
  
  
"What?" he looks lost.  
  
  
"You two are together, right? Like a couple." The brunette clarified with an awkward chuckle. "And now that I think about it, it's perfectly okay not to share a bed. Nothing wrong with that."  
  
  
".....what?" his eyebrows knit as he tries to think. Were they? "Hm."  
  
  
"' _Hm_.' Very enlightening answer indeed." Eliseo snorted and leaned more into the two of them. "Don't worry. I won't bother you guys about it if you're not ready to be open or anything."  
  
  
The mage gave him a look of confusion. "Excuse me? You're not?" He shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be right. Geralt had to be pulling his leg. "I could have sworn you were. You both look and act like one around each other."   
  
  
"We _what_?" he looked genuinely and fully confused.  
  
  
Dandelion stirred, eyes blinking open amongst the conversation. “Are we-“ he yawned, “are we due to leave?”  
  
  
Eliseo started bursting into laughter at the bard, ignoring Geralt's genuine confusion. "Good morning, Dandelion. You uh...sleep good?" He rasped out while wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
  
“Very well, thank you,” he chuckled, voice low and a bit raspy. “I see you joined us, that’s why it was so warm,” he allowed a sleepy smirk to crawl on his lips.  
  
  
"Geralt made me." The youngest clarified. "I tried to lay towards the end, and he actually dragged me over here."  
  
  
"You're warm." he shrugs, sighing. He had to think over what Eliseo asked a lot more. Did they act like one? He didn't really think so. They were just good friends.  
  
  
The bard nodded, almost falling asleep once again before he jerked himself awake. “We should get going, yeah? We can’t stay on this stained bed forever,” he remarked, pulling out of Geralt’s grasp much to his dismay and getting up to stretch. He was still stark naked, of course, but he didn’t mind. Turning around, he put his hands on his hips, “well come on!”  
  
  
Geralt groaned, stretching as he sat up. He watched Dandelion stretch, eyes raking over the bard with an appreciative gaze- following each curve and line of his body as if he were appreciating some statue- not that he ever really was one for the arts, but this was an exception.  
  
  
“I do appreciate the staring, dearest, but I also want to make it to the coast before _winter_ ,” he smirked, bending over and showing off whatever he could as he gathered his clothes. What could he say? He loved the attention.  
  
  
"Hm," Geralt hums fondly, getting out of bed and moving to get his armor on. He took his time with it, tightening the straps and buckling things in a clear way of routine. Undoing his hair and raking his fingers through it to get the big knots out, he tied it up in a simple ponytail for the time being.  
  
  
"I'll be a while. I have to wash stuff, and then we can go." Eliseo said, holding down a giggle. They were literally flirting and looking at each other like he wasn't in the room, but no. Not a couple apparently.  
  
  
“I’ll go buy some breakfast for us then, darling,” the bard pulled on his floppy hat and got up. Moving past Eliseo to get out of the room, he stopped and touched his shoulder, giving him a little wink before he left. Since the other wasn’t opposed to watching last night, he figured he had every right to fluster him a bit.  
  
  
The brunette gave him a confused look before blushing to himself. He felt a little weird that Dandelion kept flirting with him even though he seemed more interested in Geralt. The bard did it when they started travelling, then when he was drunk, and now a few moments ago. He would need to ask him about it later.

The mage sighed, moving past Geralt to reach the bathroom. He emptied his bag carefully except for the compartment. Nothing else had gotten stained except for the one area. That was good. His hands reached inside to pull out a flask of water and then soap from the bathroom itself. The cockatrice pieces soon followed. Whispering a few words in Elder speech and scrubbing at everything, his bag and the parts were in better shape than before. They wouldn't start smelling of rot, but his bag would have a dark stain.

He quickly gathered his stuff back into his bag to head back into the bedroom. Eliseo hoped he hadn't taken too long washing everything.  
  
  
Geralt pulled on his gauntlets, adjusting the straps as he watched Eliseo move back into the room. His swords were on the table, placed on a cloth he kept with him. Herbs and various bottles were next to them, a small alchemical device of a candle and a holder for bottles brewing a small batch of oil meant for use with whetstones. A whetstone was in this setup as well- presumably lying in wait for the oil to start reducing.  
  
  
Eliseo sat down on the sofa with a curious look in his eyes. The setup the white-haired male had was a lot more efficient than what he used personally. "What are you making, Geralt?" He asked politely.   
  
  
"Whetstone oil," he said simply. It was something of his own design, a mixture of herbs that sank into even the smallest parts of the metal, binding them again and making the silver and steel stronger than before. It was excellent for sharpening, and he often placed it on the blades anyway, to keep them sturdy.  
  
  
"Never heard of it. Is it for your swords?" The researcher tried, hoping the other didn't mind. It didn't seem like he would. Plus, this was a good opportunity to learn more. He was still nowhere close to being a master at alchemy.  
  
  
"Mhm." he nods, examining the oil before pouring it on the stone and getting to work. Sharpening the blades, he fell into a focused rhythm. "It repairs the steel and silver. Made it myself."  
  
  
"That's pretty impressive." Eliseo smiled. "I usually make antidotes or basic potions. Nothing interesting like what you do."  
  
  
"It's just for survival," he says lowly, clearly not knowing what to say to the compliment. He quickly gets back to sharpening.  
  
  
"Still impressive to me though." He sighed in defeat. The mage was going to keep quiet until the Witcher was done working on his blades and oils. Hopefully Dandelion would be back fairly soon with breakfast. If not, he would have to find something to do soon.  
  
  
There was a faint ruckus outside the door, a little bit of manly yelling and Dandelion’s laugh getting closer to the door. 

“Overstepping boundaries? Ha! Yes I’m sure your wife was so offended when she stuck her hand down my trousers this early in the morning. Why, she overstepped _mine_!” The bard’s voice yelled, his twinkish body appearing in the doorway holding a large tray of food as he quickly closed it behind him. There was a large ‘thump’ on the other side after it closed, causing him to flinch. 

“I think we’ll have to clean curds and whey off the door before we leave,” he snickered, rushing to set the food down on the bedside table.   
  
  
A small mutter of 'dammit, again?' came from the witcher as he heard the yelling, polishing off his swords and sheathing them before getting things together and packed up. He sighed as the bard entered the room, shooting him a glare. 

"What did you do _this_ time, Dandelion?" he asks, cracking his knuckles. He'd probably have to clock somebody when they left. Better to prepare now.  
  
  
He giggled, “hm, wouldn’t you like to know?” He grabbed a bit of bacon off a plate and started munching before catching another look from the witcher. “Okay, alright, I scored us free food at the expense of making a husband a little- no, _outrageously angry_. But if you think about it, she was the one who made the first move.” He shrugged, a grin coming out despite his mouth being full. “Not my fault all these folk want a piece of a city poet.”  
  
  
A very long, very exasperated sigh left him as he held up a hand for everyone to be quiet. He could hear footsteps and smell ale- most likely the man in question. Opening the door, he waited patiently at the frame. The man came at him angrily, yelling and screaming about Dandelion and how he was nothing but a whore and a fool. Geralt just sighed, looking down at the man with a glare. Just his look was enough to make the man turn and leave with his tail between his legs- good. He really didn't feel like having a full barfight at the moment. 

Turning his attention back to the room, he came in again, closing the door and taking one of the pieces of bread as he went to stand in the corner. "You need to stop pulling these. It won't be long before you'll get that pretty face of yours messed up beyond recognition, bard."  
  
  
“You think I’m pretty?” Dandelion mused, leaning back in a spare wooden chair.  
  
  
"Was that really the only thing you listened to?" Eliseo chuckled. He went up to grab bacon and bread before returning to his own seat. "But he's right, Dandelion. You could have walked away quietly instead of provoking him. This is even if she started it first."  
  
  
He gave it some thought, “is it really provoking if he started chasing me right away?” He bit into some breakfast and sipped a glass of water. “I’m too pretty for my own good, isn’t that right, darlings?” He glanced at both with a dramatic sigh.  
  
  
"You being pretty doesn't really matter. Just be careful next time." The brunette rolled his eyes and took a bite of bacon. "You won't always have someone here to save your ass."  
  
  
"He can fight," Geralt says lowly. "He just chooses to cower."  
  
  
The bard simply smirked, minding his own business and sipping his water. “Though I landed myself in jail the last time we were apart for long.”  
  
  
"You were in jail?" Eliseo nearly choked on his food. "How the hell did you manage that?"  
  
  
"He landed himself an execution, too." he sighs. "You're lucky I found out before Menge sent you off," he sends the bard a glare.  
  
  
“I would have found a way out without you, anyway,” Dandelion shrugged even with how grateful he was to the witcher. “And you know.... grand heists, scheming, going against the crime lords of Novigrad. The usual.”  
  
  
"Pulling my daughter in with you," Geralt adds with a snarl.  
  
  
“She basically forced me!” He put his hands up in defense.  
  
  
"You can say no! She's not the boss of you, Dandelion."  
  
  
“ _You_ trained her, so obviously she is,” he sighed, looking to Eliseo. “I’m not some crook.”  
  
  
"Still could have said no to her instead of putting yourself in danger." Eliseo shook his head at the bard in disappointment. "You're a grown man, yet you act like a cowering child, Dandelion."  
  
  
“Oh shut your mouth,” he sighed, “you weren’t even there, mage.” Dandelion sipped his water once more. “It was thrilling, and I don’t regret a second of it.”  
  
  
"' _Mage_.'" The youngest said back mockingly and got up to stretch. He had finished eating what he had in his hands. "Anyway, good for you."  
  
  
Geralt sighs, looking at the two birds peck at each other. Mocking each other, really? That was a new low. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
  
"I am. Dunno about him." Eliseo nodded as he made adjustments to his amulet and the bag around his shoulder.  
  
  
"I'm ready," he got up as he stuffed the rest of the food in his mouth, grabbing his satchel and lute.  
  
  
Geralt nods, moving out of the door and to the stables as fast as possible - avoiding fights _and_ their childlike bickering.  
  
  
The poet followed close behind, finding his beautiful Pegasus and feeding him breakfast before hopping on. "You're going to have to be respectful if you want to ride with me, darling," he called to Eliseo, looking the man up and down.  
  
  
"I'll be respectful if you are, _Sir_ Dandelion." The mage scoffed playfully.  
  
  
"Aren't I always, _Master_ Eliseo?" He chuckled lowly, holding a hand out to help him get up.  
  
  
Eliseo reached for his hand with a snort and hopped on. He knew they were acting like children, but it was fun. "Are we ready now, _sir_?"  
  
  
"Yes, we're ready," he stuck his hand behind him and found Eliseo's thigh, squeezing firmly with a smirk on his face. 

"Geralt, let's get a move on!"  
  
  
The brunette squeaked, lightly smacking his hand away. This had to be the second time he did this. " _Respectful my ass_." He mumbled.  
  
  
"Let's go!" He ordered- mostly to the two behind him, and galloped off ahead. They could catch up once Dandelion was done.. doing whatever it was. Besides- even just a moment of silent horseback did good for his nerves.. Especially now, with two chatterboxes.  
  
  
"You like it," Dandelion snorted, taking the reigns and letting Pegasus gallop to catch up. Once they were side by side with Geralt and Roach, the bard started humming quietly.  
  
  
Eliseo rolled his eyes once the bard started humming. He wasn't wrong, but it didn't mean he should do it. "Jokes aside, I have a question for you. Why do you keep flirting with me?"  
  
  
"What do you mean _why_? I think you're quite handsome," he smiled, glancing back at the other.  
  
  
"Seems kinda pointless when you're not really interested in _me_." The younger male sighed, patting Pegasus' side.  
  
  
"I'm not sure what you're getting at, darling," the bard raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
"I'm talking about you and Geralt. I don't know what you two are to each other, but I don't want to get in the way or step on anyone's toes."  
  
  
"We're best friends and partners in adventure. Is that not obvious?" he chuckled.  
  
  
"Not really sometimes, but don't mind me. I'm probably imagining things." Eliseo admitted. If he were a terrible person, he would have read Dandelion's mind to find out the truth.  
  
  
"Most likely," he went back to humming, glancing back on occasion to look at the mage. Of course the bard wanted something more with Geralt, but if that wasn't to happen then he was content just being there for him. Friends with benefits wasn't such a bad deal.  
  
  
The mage sat there idly for several moments, looking around and petting the stallion's side. He had nothing else to talk about besides the unfamiliar song coming from the blonde. Fuck it. "What are you even humming, Dandelion?" He finally asked.  
  
  
"Fishmonger's daughter," Dandelion replied simply, going right back to humming and even bopping his head to it.  
  
  
"Oh." Eliseo let a snicker when he remembered which one that was. "Tell me, did you write that one drunk or sober?"  
  
  
"Oh I didn't write it," Dandelion laughed, "I do enjoy singing whether under the influence or not, though." He turned back with a smirk.

"Pull on my horn,  
As it rises in the morn," the bard started with a wink.  
  
  
The other male rolled his eyes. He could indulge him for a little even if he wasn't very good singer. At least that was what he was told by other people. Regardless, it would be embarrassing - both due to the song in nature and the fact that Dandelion was a professional singer.

"For 'tis naught, but bad luck,  
To fuck with a puck," Eliseo answered the bard with a shaky chuckle at the end.  
  
  
Geralt felt a mountain's worth of dread crush him. Two. Now there were two. Why couldn't they have.. A quiet. A quiet companion? He should've just gotten another horse.  
  
  
"Lest your grandkid be born,  
A hairy young faun~!"

He stopped to glance at Geralt, who was not enjoying it at all. Moving Pegasus _very_ close to Roach, the bard leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Bleating and braying all day, hey ho!  
The fishmonger's daughter, ba, ba!" The bard started belting.  
  
  
Geralt pushed him- not nearly enough to dismount him but enough to give the bard a good _shake_ , at least.  
  
  
Dandelion yelped, holding onto Pegasus' neck to stabilize himself before the devilish grin came back on his face. He turned back to Eli and put an arm around his neck so they would both be facing Geralt. 

"For 'its naught but bad luck,   
to fuck with a puck!"  
  
  
Eliseo almost copied what Geralt did instinctively until he stopped himself. His arm around his neck was a lot better than a thigh squeeze. Besides, he realized that the bard wanted him to help mess around with the Witcher. It could be fun.

"Lest your grandkid be born,  
A hairy young faun!" The mage giggled, knowing Geralt would tell them to shut up in a moment.   
  
  
Geralt remained silent, looking to the two with a deadpanned gaze. "We're going to stop soon. I've got another djinn to fish up."  
  
  
Dandelion stopped singing and gasped in offense. " _Excuse you_! If you tell that djinny djin djin to put me in a chokehold again and _crush_ my esophagus then we're done, Geralt!"  
  
  
"We're done?" he chuckles. "I was just going to wish your voice away for three days."  
  
  
" _Three days?! Geralt!_ " Dandelion yelled, taking his arm off of Eliseo and crossing them on his chest.  
  
  
"What? My first thought was a month."  
  
  
"You know that you could have just asked us to stop singing instead of making joke threats. It's not that hard, Geralt." Eliseo pointed out with a pat to Dandelion's back for comfort. "But calm down, Dandelion. He's messing with you again."   
  
  
"You say that but he's done it before. No ounce of remorse for it either," he glared at the witcher, leaning back into the pats.  
  
  
"That's a lie. I immediately went off to cure it as soon as we saw something wrong." Geralt glares.  
  
  
"Ah yes, because curing it means leaving me with some random sorceress and then ploughing her after she almost killed the entire town including herself," Dandelion huffed. He still wasn't over that.  
  
  
"I-" he falls silent, huffing and shaking his head. " _Besides that_."  
  
  
" _What the actual fuck_?" The mage gave both of the men a horrified look. He couldn't stay quiet at this. "I can't believe you two. Especially you, Geralt. She nearly killed everyone and you thought it was a good time to stick your metaphorical dick in her?"  
  
  
Geralt made a move to speak, but now that he thought about it- why did he stick his metaphorical dick in her? His eyebrows knit as he tried to work it through. Maybe it was just the shock of it all?  
  
  
"Meanwhile _I_ still had blood dripping from my mouth," Dandelion sighed. "In any case, they're 'lovers' now, Geralt and that witch Yennefer. I'm sure you've heard plenty of her in my songs," he did air quotations and looked back at Eli, clearly displeased with the whole situation.  
  
  
"We aren't _lovers_ , we're friends with.." Wait, was there any benefits..? Geralt guessed the magical transitioning was a plus. Really, most of the things he did with her were payment, he guessed. "We're _friends,_ Dandelion."  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. 'Ooh Yen let me take you back to Kaer Morhen and show you the sights! Let's raise Ciri together and hang embarrassing paintings on the wall that we bought from Emhyr!'" He mocked Geralt in a low, comically raspy voice.  
  
  
"I doubt you could be a mother, Jaskier." he said lowly. "She wanted to try it. Am I supposed to not let her? She did well with Ciri. Ciri needed a strong woman in her life after losing the only one she had. Last I checked, Yennefer wanted to be that for her. Yen wanted to help her with her powers. Yen offered to raise her, offered her care and love as well as she could manage. She did her best to change for Ciri. Am I supposed to deny my _daughter_ the only semblance of the queen she lost?!" he glares, baring his teeth as he ushers Roach ahead.  
  
  
" _Friends_ ," the bard rolled his eyes and spat the word. He let the witcher ride ahead, as he didn't want to bother talking after that. This happened too often between them, and it was best to let it cool down with time.  
  
  
Eliseo was taken aback by the sudden argument. He had hoped everything was just messing around, but that didn't work last time. It never worked. Gods, what did he get himself into? He just wanted a nice journey to the coast to find what he was looking for without any issues. Now he had a pissed off witcher and bard to deal with.

Unsure of what to do, the younger male kept patting and rubbing the other's back. He wasn't going to comment nor did he want to. It wasn't his place as an acquaintance, and he didn't know the full story. He probably never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might have been missing replies in this, so if something doesn't make sense then comment on it   
> missing italics too cause i shouldnt trust @nerd_galaxy to post a chapter with his terrible computer
> 
> hope yall enjoyed bye


End file.
